Quest:The Second of Three
|Next = or End of Saga (see Tips section for further) |Diff = |Notes = This quest has the option to run it }} General Information This adventure was discovered as being available on 2/26/2012. Here is the associated forum thread, http://www.srythforum.com/showthread.php?t=2140 This quest has the option to run it . This quest is part of The Dire Saga a series of adventures. Also there was a bug fix that may affect characters that ran this prior to the fix and another related issue. See Tips below for further. Location/Route Trithik Tips ;IMPORTANT - This quest is part of The Dire Saga a series of adventures. Therefore, your choices in this adventure can affect your subsequent quest opportunities as follows; For characters that have Bones and Dust also available note the following; Also this saga is still being developed and released so these Tips may not be complete or may change as the saga unfolds. Running it will lock you out of this adventure. See the Tips section for Bones and Dust for further details. Therefore, if you have both quests available whichever one you choose commits you to that side in this series. If you choose to run this adventure you must kill Truskar to proceed further. Any other choice including subduing him will close the follow up adventure The Third of Three for your character. Also regardless of your choices you will also be locked out of quests associated with the other side and will therefore be locked out of The Dire Saga. Currently (3/9/12) if you also undertake this mission regardless of your choices in it you will be locked out of Bones and Dust. It is possible that may change as the GM is currently reviewing options in this quest. See this forum post for more details. However since that initial correspondence the sequel to this was released (although not actually available) and no change has been implemented. Also there was a bug (now fixed - 2/26/12) that allowed you to kill or subdue Truskar in this quest and still get the Bones and Dust quest which has Truskar as your quest giver. That is no longer possible, but characters that ran this adventure before that fix who still have/had Bones and Dust available need to have their character history manually reset by the GM. See this forum post for more details. Additional notes may be added as saga progresses. Prerequisites The First of Three However, characters who decide against undertaking the task for Kyvus in The First of Three or who do not successfully complete the task by killing the victim will be locked out of this quest. Walkthrough general You once again encounter Kyvus in Trithik who tells you that the The Second of Three will be passing along on the "High Forset Road" north of the city tomorrow. He also gives you a large, round, red garnet to use to positively identify your target. However, it will not appear in your inventory. You then proceed to that location and use the gem to confirm it is indeed your target. As the target approaches you are surprised as it is Truskar of The Black Writ. You then have the following options. *Decide to carry out your mission and kill Truskar, **Attempt to ambush him as he rides past, ***Use Telekinesis (50+), Elementalism (50+), Illusion (50+), Shadow Magic (50+) or ****Success, 8 specific xp and go to Combat with Truskar (wounded) ****Failure, untested at this time ***Leap out and attack the him as he passes ****Success, your ambush succeeds wounding Truskar (no xp) go to Combat with Truskar (wounded) ****Failure take damage (-32 SP confirmed) go to Combat with Truskar **Attempt to step out and approach him as a friend ***Success, you successfully trick Truskar and are able to wound him (no xp award) go to Combat with Truskar (wounded) ***Failure, your trick fails and you take damage (-37 SP confirmed) go to Combat with Truskar **Attempt to slay him with an arrow (Archery, and a bow required) ***With the regular bow ***With the Grand Ashen Bow ****Success, 32 xp to Archery go to Combat with Truskar (wounded) ****Failure, the arrow misses and Truskar takes flight escaping - 128 general xp end reward. Also Bones and Dust will become unavailable for characters that had it available prior to this quest. Also you will fall out of favor with Kyvus and Dire and won't get any additional missions from them. *Decide against killing him and let him pass, adventure ends and you receive 128 general xp. Also see the Tips section above as currently (3/8/2012) this will also lock characters who have Bones and Dust available out of Bones and Dust. Also this will also displease Kyvus and Dire and you will not get the follow up adventure The Third of Three. This may be changed (see Tips above) but currently it has not been. Combat with Truskar Quickcombat not available, subdual allowed. Combat with Truskar (wounded) Quickcombat not available, subdual allowed. Killing or Subduing Truskar *For killing Truskar you get 43 gold and **Longsword (exceptional) **Dagger (unmatched) **384 general xp end rewards *For subduing Truskar you then get the following options as a defiant Truskar tells you to kill him **Kill Truskar (see killing Truskar above) **Decide against killing him, the adventure ends and you get 128 general xp end rewards. Also this will end your relationship with Kyvus and Dire and the follow up quest The Third of Three will not be open to your character. Note: If you're defeated by Truskar he spares your life you get 128 general xp for completion and a warning about your allegiances and meeting him again. This will also end your association with Kyvus and Dire and will also close off The Third of Three. Rewards *384 or 128 General XP upon completion depending on your actions *34 gold (optional) *Longsword (exceptional) (optional) *Dagger (unmatched) (optional) *8 xp to Telekinesis, Elementalism, Illusion, Shadow Magic (optional) *32 xp to Archery (optional) *Approximately 250 Combat XP (optional) Category:AG-only Category:Normal or Scaled Difficulty